


[R&M]慢性咽喉炎

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 我们瑞克用不为奴！





	[R&M]慢性咽喉炎

老男人含住男孩的阴茎。  
像一只野狗咬住冬日里最后的猎物。  
总统莫蒂托住瑞克的下颔，用柔软的手指摩挲着，感受他在口腔内灵活动作的舌头，疑惑不解。  
“为什么不带套？”  
口交要戴套。  
老男人舌根发力，煽情地舔开男孩的包皮，瑞克舌头下压，再弹回，于是总统的阴茎变得半软不硬，龟头缓慢而坚定地从包皮里探出头来。  
这龟头柔软无比，干净又清爽，老男人带着酒味的恶臭口水注入，又狠狠一吸。粗糙的舌苔狠狠刮了一下冠沟，再缓缓收回。  
总统“啊”地轻叫一声，脚趾像猫一样收起。  
太刺激了。  
太刺激，但没达到高潮的阈值。瑞克的口活太尖利了，像钻头一样钻开莫蒂的敏感点，但缺乏爱抚和前戏，像是没有任何铺垫的应用文，直白到让人不适。  
“轻一点。”总统喘气。  
瑞克松口，转而用手指握住阴茎，在撸动时有技巧的弯曲无名指，坚硬的指节贴着冠沟上上下下。  
没想到这老家伙花样还挺多的。  
瑞克撸动的手法很有节奏，高频率的九下浅浅刺激根冠附近，然后一撸到底。高低频率交替进行，快感便如潮水一般不断累积。等达到一个阈值，瑞克便以极快的速度不断刺激龟头下方，等感受到手下肉棒的抽动时，便俯下身吸住马眼。  
高潮的快感，射精的刺激，加上被吸住肉棒时产生的些许眩晕，总统不自觉地开始扭腰，将阴茎向瑞克口中送进，他抓住瑞克没剩下几根毛的后脑，沉重、缓慢、而坚定地在瑞克口中进入，又退出。  
瑞克没有反抗，也不曾放松。他蹲在地上，眼睛向上看去，合不拢的嘴角淌下精液和别的什么东西的混合物。  
他在笑。  
以一种奇怪又恶劣的方式。  
总统隐约觉得不妥，他狠狠抓住老男人瘦瘪的脸颊，将他的嘴唇合拢成自己阴茎的形状。他早已射了一回，阴茎在瑞克温暖的口腔又渐渐第二次勃起，总统一刻不停地撞击着老男人更深处的小舌，用阴茎挤入瑞克并不算狭小的咽喉。那里不断分泌着液体，让进入变得顺滑无比，咽喉的肌肉紧密又富有弹性地包裹着莫蒂的阴茎，并向内施压，莫蒂感觉血液正在不断向龟头处冲击，自己正在迎来第二次射精。  
“呼……呼”莫蒂小声喘气，茎身微微抽动，一小股精液喷射出来。  
他拔出自己已经软掉的阴茎，用手稍微擦拭，却发现这次的精液未免太粘稠了一些，而且发着微微的黄，莫蒂皱着眉挑出一丝，凑在鼻子前闻了闻。  
又腥又臭，还有老男人的口水味。  
“这是什么？”总统问。  
“咳咳……”  
不停被撞击着的嗓子干哑粗粝，瑞克慢慢直起身来，咳嗽了一下才开口道，“我有慢性咽喉炎……”  
他装模做样地又咳嗽两声，接着毫不顾忌地将痰吐在总统干净整洁的大理石地面上。  
“我可真他妈谢谢你，把我多年的老痰都操出来了，牛逼。”


End file.
